


The Mountain That Reams

by crookedneighbour



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Jaime rides the Mountain’s dick. That’s it.





	The Mountain That Reams

Jaime knew the Mountain would do acts unto him that, even in dream, Arthur Dayne would never. Nor Brynden Tully, not Eddard Stark, nor any of his scruffy broadchested fantasies. Gregor was rough with him, his thick hands locking Jaime in place as he rocked his hips at the very base of the Mountain’s aptly gargantuan manhood.

Jaime’s blonde hair was damp with sweat as was his shoulders and lower back. Gregor, however, hardly seemed to be exerting himself. Yet, this was the hardest Jaime had ever been taken. He imagined this is what Cersei felt in their most frenzied couplings, split open to he world, all that he had known replaced with the want of another.

The Mountain’s entire physique was thick and hirsute, seed from Jaime’s first climax atop him, caught in the hair of his stomach. Jaime suspected he’d be licking the massive man clean, based on the earlier promise to make Jaime gag “like a maid on a horse cock.”


End file.
